


Avid

by sciencefictioness



Series: Legacy [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Sub Jack, Sub Jesse, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: “Hey.  Got notified you and your squad wrapped up early.  Haven’t had a chance to read the after action.  Everything all good?”“Yeah, I— everything’s fine.  Got what we needed and got outta there, Rapture’s rolling on it in forty-eight.  Didn’t expect you to answer, was gonna leave you a message and turn in for the night.  Didn’t wanna uh… you know.  Bother you and Jack, or whatever.  He’s still on base until day after tomorrow, yeah?”Gabriel hummed, amused, and Jesse’s stomach twisted at the sound.It was something he usually heard from his knees, looking up at Gabriel, leather wrapped snug around his throat.  Jesse could all but feel Gabriel’s fingers in his hair, petting through the strands, scratching at his scalp.“Yeah, he’s here.  Say hi, Jackie.”  There was a pause, and then the sound of someone whining, animal and desperate.  Jesse’s stomach flipped again, throat tight and mouth dry.  “He’s a little occupied at the moment, but you get the idea.  Been telling him stories about you.”“What uh… what kind of stories?”Gabriel laughed, low and throaty.“Same kind of stories I tell you about him."





	Avid

The base was a welcome sight; one Jesse hadn’t been expecting for another few days.  Missions usually ran long, not short, and when they finished up their recon of an isolated mercenary outpost and decided to pack things in it felt almost too good to be true.  He filed all his reports in the transport, logging his debrief with control remotely so he didn’t have to bother when he got back on solid ground.

 

The bustle of the flight deck was subdued so late at night, only a skeleton crew there to run post mission checks on their transport and get everything squared away before morning.  Normally Jesse would head straight to Gabriel’s room, but getting back so early had thrown a wrench into his routine.

 

Three days early meant Jack was still on base, and very likely tucked into Jesse’s spot in Gabriel’s bed.  

 

It wasn’t a problem, really; Jack didn’t get to see Gabriel as often as Jesse did, and Jesse didn’t mind sharing.  He certainly wasn’t going to begrudge Jack the scant handful of days they got to spend together every month, even if it meant he had to sleep alone that night.  

 

Jesse’s relationship with Jack was still fresh; still  _ complicated. _  Gabriel talked about Jack a lot.  Talked  _ to  _ Jack a lot, often with Jesse there, the two of them lazing in bed.  They chatted on a holoscreen as frequently as they could manage— usually at night, Gabriel running a hand up and down Jesse’s back and petting through his hair as he updated Jack on day to day operations and listened to him bitch about high command.  Jack and Jesse greeted one another. Jack asked him questions; teased him. Teased Gabe about him.

 

It wasn’t adoring in the same way that Gabriel and Jesse were with one another, but there was tentative affection there— careful, like they were both worried about fucking things up and didn’t know exactly how to proceed.  

 

Jack knew all about how Jesse looked collared for Gabriel; how he sounded, the way he moved, the scenes they did together.  Jesse knew all the same things about Jack, and it hovered unspoken in the air between them, a tension neither of them could cut through.  Jesse laid with his head pillowed on Gabriel’s chest while they talked, eyes flitting over at the holoscreen every now and then, and did his best not to stare.

 

Not to think of Jack with a gag in his mouth, hands tied behind his back, ass in the air as Gabriel spanked him.  Of Jack kneeling, grinding himself off against the leather of Gabriel’s boots, begging incoherently. 

 

Of Jack at Gabriel’s feet, broken into all the same beautiful pieces as Jesse, again and again and again.

 

Jesse shook the thought away, his steps loud on the tile as he headed towards his quarters, ready to take a quick shower and crash for the night.  He pulled out his comm and pinged Gabriel; he wouldn’t answer if he was busy, and Jesse could leave him a quick message without intruding on his time with Jack.  They might not be able to see each other for another six weeks, and Jesse didn’t want to interrupt them. His door closed behind him and Jesse was kicking off his shoes when, instead of an automated voice prompting him to leave a message, Gabriel was there in his ear.

 

“Hey.  Got notified you and your squad wrapped up early.  Haven’t had a chance to read the after action. Everything all good?”

 

Jesse reached down to pull off his socks, one hand splayed out on the wall to balance himself.

 

“Yeah, I— everything’s fine.  Got what we needed and got outta there, Rapture’s rolling on it in forty-eight.  Didn’t expect you to answer, was gonna leave you a message and turn in for the night.  Didn’t wanna uh… you know. Bother you and Jack, or whatever. He’s still on base until day after tomorrow, yeah?”

 

Gabriel hummed, amused, and Jesse’s stomach twisted at the sound.

 

It was something he usually heard from his knees, looking up at Gabriel, leather wrapped snug around his throat.  Jesse could all but feel Gabriel’s fingers in his hair, petting through the strands, scratching at his scalp.

 

“Yeah, he’s here.  Say hi, Jackie.” There was a pause, and then the sound of someone whining, animal and desperate.  Jesse’s stomach flipped again, throat tight and mouth dry. “He’s a little occupied at the moment, but you get the idea.  Been telling him stories about you.”

 

Jesse stumbled halfway through kicking his pants off, adjusting himself in his briefs where his cock was taking an interest in the proceedings.  He swallowed, pressing his comm tighter into his ear like it would help him somehow.

 

“What uh… what kind of stories?”  

 

Gabriel laughed, low and throaty.

 

“Same kind of stories I tell you about him.  When I mentioned that you were headed back to base he got all flustered.  That crush he’s been nursing has only gotten worse. Think he wants you to come play.  Isn’t that right, baby?” Another whine; louder, more plaintive, and Jesse was suddenly, viciously hard.  “Only if you want, though. Up to you.”

 

It wasn’t the first time they’d talked about Gabriel domming the two of them together.  He’d brought the subject up before— warily, like he was afraid Jesse might be offended by the idea,  _ would you ever consider doing a scene with Jack? _

 

Jesse had considered it a lot.  In training when Jack showed up for evals, his eyes lingering on Jesse so subtly that anyone else would have missed it, heated in a way that Jesse thought he might be imagining.  In the shower, water sluicing down the drain, Jesse’s hand working himself slick and warm. In bed with Gabriel was spewing filth into his ear, telling him all about Jack’s mouth, and Jack’s hands, and Jack’s skin.

 

It had always seemed hypothetical, but Jesse would have been a liar if he’d said no.  Who wouldn’t want to fuck Jack Morrison? So they’d talked about what he might be comfortable with, if there was anything he’d rather be kept private for just the two of them, if Jesse would mind this or that particular thing.  His answer had essentially been ‘I’ll try anything once,’ and now heat blazed through him like an open flame.

 

“Jesse?” 

 

Jesse breathed in slow.  Let it out slower. Swallowed again.

 

“I— yeah.  Yeah, I mean.  You’re… he’s sure?”

 

Gabriel huffed out another laugh.

 

“He wants to know if you’re sure, Jackie.”  

 

There was a wet sound, followed by a soft pop; it didn’t take a lot of imagination to figure out it was Gabriel, prying Jack’s mouth off his cock.

 

Then Jack’s voice came through, soft but earnest.

 

“Yes, sir.  Please, sir.”

 

Another wet sound.  Jesse pictured it in his head, Gabriel feeding himself back into Jack’s mouth. 

 

“Mmmm.  Good boy,” Gabriel said, and he wasn’t talking to Jesse, but it lit him up with want all the same.  “So. You coming, or you wanna sit this one out?”

 

Jesse could feel days worth of sweat, tacky on his skin.  The soreness of sitting still in the transport for too long, the scent of gun oil on his hands where he’d cleaned Peacekeeper.  He pictured Jack Morrison— blonde hair shot through with white, bright blue eyes, ridiculous fucking biceps.

 

Pictured him on his knees between Gabriel’s feet; golden boy soldier,  _ Yes, sir. _

 

_ Please, sir. _

 

“I… lemme wash up first, yeah?  I’m a mess.”

 

“Gonna be a mess again when you get here, but that’s fine.  Shower the mission off, we’ll be waiting.”

 

A beep, and a click, and Gabriel was gone, Jesse’s comm silent in his ear.  He covered his face with his palm, and inhaled until his lungs hurt.

 

Exhaled until he felt hollow, excitement blooming in his chest, and headed into the bathroom.

 

-

 

A half hour later Jesse stood in front of Gabriel’s door, jittery with nerves, trying to work up the courage to knock.  He had the keypad codes— hell, Jesse had fingerprint and ocular authorization to go damn near anywhere Gabriel was— but it seemed wrong to barge in without warning right then.  He shook himself all over, from his head down to his hands, heart beating too fast in his chest as he stared at the metal expanse of the door. Like it was hostile territory instead of his home, and Jesse felt like an idiot.

 

He slept in there every night he spent on base.  He laid in Gabe’s bed, and talked back and forth with Jack on a holoscreen on a weekly basis, if not more often.  He wasn’t walking into a firing line.

 

It was just Gabriel and Jack.

 

Jesse lifted his hand to curl his fingers around the back of his neck, letting them rest over Gabriel’s name in his skin.  Thought about his own name, sitting just under Gabriel’s hip, scrawled in indelible black; Gabriel was his, too. Jack wanted him there.  

 

He rapped on the door with his knuckles, three sharp taps, and scarcely a moment had passed before Gabriel answered.

 

“Why are you knocking, get in here.”

 

Jesse input the unlock code on the keypad next to the door, staring at the floor as he rushed inside and locked it up behind him.  It took a conscious effort to raise his eyes from the tile, and when he did he froze, unable to look away.

 

Gabriel sat naked on the edge of his bed, legs thrown wide, glancing over at Jesse with a smirk— something Jesse had seen a hundred times, at least.  That wasn’t what held Jesse’s attention.

 

Jack was there, kneeling between Gabriel’s feet looking ruined— collared, hands cuffed behind his back, Gabe’s cock shoved between his lips.  A belt circled Jack’s arms just above the elbows, and it had his shoulders arching back under the strain. There were hickeys spread out all over his shoulders and throat and collar bones.  Jack blinked over at him, cheeks gone pink, chest heaving as his breathing picked up.

 

Like Jesse made him  _ nervous. _

 

It was ludicrous enough to have Jesse relaxing, toeing his shoes and socks off and closing some of the distance between them.

 

“Hey baby,” Gabriel said, reaching out and beckoning Jesse closer.  

 

As soon as he was within arm’s reach Gabriel tugged him down into a kiss, and Jesse went easily, leaning into Gabriel with a hunger that had been brewing in him all the time they’d been apart.  He hadn’t noticed Gabriel holding his collar, but he felt it being fastened around his neck as Gabriel licked into his mouth, and everything in Jesse went loose instinctively. Gabriel looped his index finger through the ring, tugging on it as he broke the kiss with a hum.

 

“Good to have you back.  Missed you,” he said, releasing the ring so Jesse could stand.

 

“Good to be back.  Missed you too. Didn’t expect to see you for another few days.”

 

He couldn’t stop his gaze from sliding over to Jack again, who was watching them both keenly with his head pillowed against Gabriel’s thigh, lips stretched wide around his shaft.  He wasn’t sucking him off; just holding him there, tongue working around Gabriel occasionally. Cockwarming, Gabriel had called it. Jesse had never seen the appeal. Jack liked it a lot if Gabriel was to be believed about the time they spent that way, him sorting through paperwork with Jack under his desk for hours on end.

 

Looking at Jack’s eyes all black and hazy, cock hard between his thighs even though Gabriel was paying him no attention, Jesse could believe it.

 

He pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it in the laundry basket in the corner and following suit with his pants.  Jesse hesitated at his briefs, glancing from Gabe to Jack and back again.

 

“You want me to lose these?  Or uh… kneel, or…?” Jesse trailed off, unsure of himself.  

 

“Lose the briefs, and come get in my lap.  Let me say hello.” Gabriel stuck his thumb into Jack’s mouth, prying his jaw open like he was a dog with a bone he didn’t want to drop.  “Open up, sweetheart.” 

 

Jesse finished kicking off his underwear, self consciousness flaring and fading as he watched the two of them with rapt attention.  Jack whined when Gabriel pulled his cock out from between his lips, and Gabriel shushed him; laid his foot over Jack’s cock, pressing it into his thigh.  Hard enough that Jesse flinched, and Jack hissed, grinding up into the contact.

 

“Shhh, you’re all right.  Be patient. I thought you wanted to watch.”  Jack nodded, and Gabriel picked up a strip of black fabric from the bed next to him.  “That’s what I thought. Open up one more time for me.” 

 

Jack opened his mouth again, leaning forward, and Gabriel shoved the gag between his teeth, knotting it snugly behind his head.  

 

“There you go.  Now be a good boy and keep quiet.”

 

Jack lifted up on his knees and moved back a little to give them space, and Gabriel pulled Jesse into his lap.  Jesse straddled him, resisting the urge to look at Jack over his shoulder. He could feel him there, watching, and it made him want to squirm.

 

“Don’t mind him.  You come here.”

 

Gabriel cupped Jesse’s jaw and eased their mouths together, his other arm sliding around Jesse’s waist to hold him in place.  He melted into Gabriel like always, helpless to resist. It had been over a week since they’d seen one another, and he moaned against Gabriel’s lips, hips rocking of their own accord.  Jesse had been under strict instructions not to get himself off while he was gone; he’d been good, and now he deserved a reward. His body expected release, expected it  _ soon. _

 

It was all Gabriel’s fault.  He’d made Jesse this way— taught Jesse to respond just the way he liked, to fall into him without resistance.  To bend, and yield, and fold.

 

To take everything Gabriel gave him, and still want more.

 

Gabriel urged Jesse to grind against him, dropping his hand from Jesse’s waist to cup his ass.  Jesse obliged, rolling his hips faster, making quiet noises into Gabriel’s mouth. There was a clicking noise, and Jesse barely had a chance to register it before Gabriel’s slick fingers slipped between his cheeks.  Circling, teasing without pushing in, and Jesse whined in complaint.

 

“Gabriel, please,” he said, and Gabriel bit his bottom lip, drawing it out before letting go.

 

“Shhhh, easy.  I got you.” Then he slipped both fingers into Jesse at once, and Jesse threw his head back, Gabriel taking the opportunity to nuzzle into his throat just above his collar.  “Don’t come yet. Not before I get my cock in you. Understand?”

 

Jesse nodded, clinging to Gabriel’s hair, holding him close.

 

“Yes… yes, sir.”

 

A whine sounded out; not from him.

 

Gabriel had managed to make him forget about Jack entirely for a moment, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Jack looking up with a blatantly hopeful expression.

 

“He wants to suck your dick while I fuck you,” Gabriel explained, murmuring the words into Jesse’s shoulder as he mouthed up bruises.  He kept working his fingers inside Jesse, and it was hard to form coherent sentences in his brain, let alone make his mouth function, but Jesse managed somehow.

 

“I… he can’t… we ain’t even  _ kissed,  _ sir.”

 

Jesse had daydreamed about doing a scene with Jack, but that definitely hadn’t included him shoving his dick in Jack’s mouth without preamble.  

 

Gabriel just laughed.

 

“That’s your only issue with it?  Nobody’s stopping you. Kiss him, he’s been wanting you to for a while now.  Tell him, Jackie.” Jack glared at Gabriel, baring his teeth at him around the gag.  Gabriel grinned wider, pulling his fingers out of Jesse and easing him down onto the floor in front of Jack.  “Take his gag off if you want. He won’t bite  _ you.”   _

 

Jack huffed indignantly, as though he was offended by the implications of that, but his face softened when it shifted over to Jesse.  Both of them went quiet, Gabriel’s eyes on them a tangible thing. Jesse lifted his hands towards Jack’s, brows raised in question.

 

“Can I?”  

 

Jack nodded, leaning forward a little, tilting his head down to give Jesse better access to the gag.  Jesse untied the knot and pulled it free, watching Jack work his jaw for a moment as he dropped the damp black strip of fabric to the floor.  His chin was wet with drool, and Jesse reached up without thinking, wiping it away with the palm of his hand. He left it there afterwards, fingertips just barely touching Jack’s cheekbone and jaw as he hesitated, eyes flitting back and forth between Jack’s eyes and his mouth.  

 

Jack smiled, a shy, tentative thing.

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

Jesse eased closer on his knees, his other arm coming up so he was cupping Jack’s face with both hands.

 

“Want to,” he said, and brought their mouths together, eyes falling closed.

 

It was nothing like that first kiss with Gabriel so long ago, urgent and rushed and vital, something Jesse needed just to keep on breathing.  

 

It was gentle.  Like the first time Jesse had ever kissed _ anyone, _ the barest press of their lips, and Jesse felt suddenly, achingly young.  A lonely kid in the desert with busted knuckles and the sun in his eyes, wanting and wanting and wanting until he finally gave in and  _ took. _

 

When Jesse pulled back to put an inch or so of space between them, Jack leaned forward; chasing after Jesse’s mouth, eyes roving over Jesse’s face.  Breathing hard, cheeks flushed. 

 

Wanting, wanting, wanting.  

 

Jesse smiled, letting his hands sink into the tangle of Jack’s hair.

 

“Yeah?”  Jesse asked, and Jack nodded, fast and earnest.

 

“Yeah.  Yeah, just…”

 

Jack kissed him again, whining low in the back of his throat, shamelessly eager as their tongues spilled together.  Jesse tilted his head, coaxing Jack’s to the side so he could press deeper between his lips, heart pounding loud in his chest.  He brushed his thumbs across Jack’s cheekbones, letting one hand curl around the back of Jack’s neck over his collar. Grabbed it, and held on, fingers tucked under the leather as he got lost in Jack’s mouth.

 

On, and on, until he felt dazed with it.  Until Jesse was drunk on the feeling. The swollen heat of Jack’s lips, the warm press of his tongue.

 

Until he’d forgotten where he was— sitting at Gabriel’s feet, his eyes on them like a caress.  

 

When Jesse finally broke away to catch his breath he glanced over at Gabriel and felt breathless all over again;  Gabriel’s eyes were on fire, burning like Jesse had never seen them. 

 

“Keep going,” he said, voice raw.  Fragile in a way that made Jesse feel both powerful and terrified. 

 

He hadn’t considered what this would be like for Gabriel.  Both the men he loved, learning the taste of one another. The touch, the scent, the sound.

 

Realizing they liked it and feeling something unfurl in them, taking up too space and making Jesse yearn for things he didn’t deserve to call his own.

 

Then Jack nuzzled into his face, and Jesse turned towards him, and none of that mattered anymore.  

 

Jack kissed Jesse like he’d won something; like Jesse was a prize he’d worked hard to earn.  Pushing into Jesse’s space until he was leaning back between Gabriel’s calves, Jack mostly in his lap, whimpering into Jesse’s mouth and sucking on his tongue.  

 

Jesse thought of Jack in his SC blues, eyes hard and unyielding, standing tall and refusing to bend.  Fighting back monsters. Saving the world.

 

Then he listened to him mewl out a breathy sound.  Felt him grind his hips forward, cock hard and wet against Jesse’s skin, muscles straining against leather.  Increasingly frantic, but Jesse couldn’t blame him.

 

Gabriel had probably been teasing him for hours at this point.

 

“Easy, Jackie, easy,” Gabriel said, coaxing him away from Jesse, “you have plenty of time for that later, yeah?”

 

Jack ignored him, shoving his face under Jesse’s jaw instead, licking at the soft skin just below Jesse’s collar.  Gabriel chuckled, dark but fond. Sank his fingers into Jack’s hair and pulled hard, jerking his head back and forcing him into an arch.  The look it earned him was sullen, Jack blinking at Gabriel through hazy eyes.

 

“Thought you wanted to suck him off while he takes my dick.” 

 

All the unhappiness in Jack’s gaze melted away into heat.  He let out a harsh breath, and nodded, letting Gabriel manhandle him out of Jesse’s lap and onto the floor.  

 

“You gonna ask him nicely?”  Gabriel asked, and Jack looked over at Jesse with wide, bright eyes.

 

_ “Please,  _ Jesse.”

 

Jesse felt his stomach twist at the unguarded need written over Jack’s face; he shoved it down, and buried it under a grin.

 

“Think I’m coming out on the winning end of this deal.  Can we do this on the bed, though? How long you had him kneeling on the floor like that with no pillow?  Ain’t taking good care of your things, sir.”

 

Gabriel shrugged and let go of Jack’s hair, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s waist from behind and tugging him onto the mattress, only stopping when he was leaning against the wall at the head of the bed.  Jesse straddled him, leaning forward with his palms on Gabriel’s thighs as Gabe pressed two fingers back into him, quickly easing in a third when Jesse relaxed around him. 

 

“He likes it to hurt a little, who am I to begrudge him?”

 

Jesse watched Jack climb awkwardly to his feet and onto the bed, walking on his knees until he was situated between Gabriel’s legs.  Close enough that Jesse was tempted to lean forward and kiss him again. 

 

Close enough that it was an effort to resist.

 

Jesse’s breathing was starting to go uneven as Gabriel worked him open, and he met Jack’s eyes, cheeks flushing hot.

 

“Need to let him treat you nice,” Jesse said, and Jack smiled.

 

“If you say so.”

 

Gabriel spread his legs wider, forcing Jesse’s further apart until he was totally exposed, cock curving up towards his belly.  The fingers of his free hand closed around Jesse’s collar at the base of his neck, and then Gabriel was rubbing the slick head of his cock against Jesse in teasing circles.

 

“You take what you need, cowboy.”

 

Jesse didn’t go slowly.  

 

He’d been without for too long, and it was the work of one rough exhale to seat himself on Gabriel’s cock and grind down hard.  Jesse rolled his hips, groaning as Gabriel bucked up to meet him.

 

“You too, boy scout,” Gabriel said, pulling Jesse further upright with the hand on his collar.  “Get to work. You can come now. Whenever you want.”

 

Jesse looked down at Jack, mouth open as he writhed atop Gabriel, fingers digging into his own thighs and spine bowing.  Jack made a noise that was somewhere between hurt and panicked; something so honest that Jesse could feel it in his stomach.

 

Then he threw himself forward, mouth closing wet and hot around Jesse’s cock, lashes fluttering shut as his eyes rolled up in his head.  Jack groaned around him, and Jesse had his hands in Jack’s hair before he could stop himself, petting mindlessly through the strands. Gabriel kept moving, bouncing Jesse steadily in his lap, fucking him deeper into Jack’s mouth with every thrust.  

 

It was the pull of the collar at his throat that had him babbling out thanks; reminding him that it was Gabriel giving him everything he needed.  

 

Trusting Jesse with Jack.  Trusting Jack with Jesse.

 

“So fucking good.  Missed you, sir. Thank you.”

 

Gabriel answered him with vicious twist of his hips, and a sharp tug on Jesse’s collar.

 

“Good fucking boy.  You’re welcome, baby.”

 

Jack bobbed between Jesse’s thighs, moving in time with them, struggling to keep his balance as he took Jesse to the hilt again and again.  He was drooling, licking at Jesse as best he could with Gabriel railing into him, making whimpery little noises like he couldn’t quite contain them.  

 

Then he looked up at Jesse from underneath his lashes—  red faced and fucked-out, utterly adoring— and it was far too much.

 

Jesse came into his mouth without warning. 

 

The sound Jack made was  _ obscene,  _ and Jesse felt him swallowing eagerly, shoving down onto Jesse like he could take him further when he was already nosing into the dark curls on his abdomen.  Jesse still had his hands in Jack’s hair; it was silky under his fingers, damp with Jack’s sweat.

 

Gabriel had slowed his rhythm, fucking Jesse gently through his climax but not pulling out.  He shivered, over-sensitive where Gabriel was splitting him open, cock going soft in Jack’s mouth.  Jack didn’t back off, and Gabriel let go of Jesse’s collar to run his palm over Jesse’s shoulders, soothing down his back.

 

“Color?”  Gabriel asked, rubbing at his shoulder blades.  Jack watched Jesse with impossibly blue eyes, waiting for his answer.  He flexed his arms, wrists twisting in the cuffs he wore, Gabriel’s belt stretched taut over his biceps.  Neither of them were done with Jesse.

 

He knew better than that by now.

 

“Yellow,” Jesse said, and Gabriel went still, hands sliding around Jesse’s waist to hold him closer.  Jack sat up, giving him space, brows furrowed with worry.

 

“What do you need?” Gabriel asked, palms flat on his chest and stomach.

 

“I’m fine, just.  Get those cuffs off him, yeah?”

 

Jack cocked his head in confusion.

 

“Too soft,” Gabriel accused, tugging gently at Jesse’s hair.  Jesse just shrugged.

 

“Want him to be able to touch me,” he mumbled, unable to look Jack in the eyes, staring at the blankets instead; Jack didn’t wait for Gabriel’s answer.

 

He unclipped his cuffs like it was nothing, arching his shoulders further back and slipping the belt down off his biceps.  It shouldn’t have been surprising that Jack could get out of it all so easily.

 

The only thing holding either of them in place was Gabriel’s voice; the light in his eyes, the sting of his teeth.

 

The promise of pain, or praise, or both.

 

Jack laid his palms on Jesse’s knees, sliding them up his thighs.  Up his stomach, up his chest; he cupped Jesse’s face, thumbs on his cheekbones, fingers in his hair.

 

“Yeah?”  Jack asked, smiling. Jesse nodded fast, leaning forward to kiss him.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Gabriel started rutting into Jesse again, one hand on his waist, the other holding his collar.  Kept his eyes locked on Jack and Jesse as they moved together.

 

Took what he needed, and never looked away.

 

-

 

Jack and Jesse were tucked together under Gabriel’s blankets, listening to the sink in the bathroom run as he brushed his teeth.  

 

They were still kissing, lips sore, slippery with the chapstick Gabriel had put on them both.  Jack’s arms were wrapped around Jesse, hands splayed out on his back, keeping him close. They wouldn’t have another chance to be together like this for a long while, and Jack seemed reluctant to give up the hazy afterglow of it all, legs tangled with Jesse’s, mouth sliding over his jaw and neck and throat.  

 

Both of them were covered in hickeys— nothing a quick round of biotics wouldn’t take care of, but Gabriel would be loathe to see them go, so they didn’t bother yet.  Just kept nosing into one another, overhead lights dimmed to almost nothing, ice water on the bedside table dripping condensation down onto the wood.

 

The sound of several rapid clicks had both of them looking up, heavy lidded and drowsy.  Gabriel stood at the foot of the bed with his phone pointed at them, camera still chiming as he took a few more pictures, and Jack shot him a glare.

 

“Creep,” Jack muttered, hiding his face in Jesse’s neck, pulling the blankets up higher.

 

“Shut the fuck up, let me have this,” Gabriel said, no trace of regret as he tapped at his phone before tossing it down.

 

He wormed his way in between the two of them, eventually settling when Jack’s head was propped up on one side of his chest, Jesse’s on the other, both their arms thrown around his waist.  There were a few long moments of silence, Gabriel pressing a kiss to Jesse’s forehead in the dimness.

 

“I can fucking  _ feel  _ how smug you are right now.  Don’t be so pleased with yourself,” Jack said, and Gabriel sighed heavily.

 

“Shhh.  Nobody asked you.”

 

Jesse laughed, and Gabriel pulled his hair.

 

He slept like the dead, and woke up warm and achy, the sounds of Gabriel showering filtering through the room.

 

Jack was curled up in his arms snoring, and Jesse closed his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me nice things, or come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/scifictioness?lang=en)


End file.
